narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Hyūga
Ryo Hyuga is the eldest of the three children of Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. He is the progenitor of the Eye of Clairvoyance, a dōjutsu combination of the Tenseigan and the Sharingan. As he was born, he became the vessel of reincarnation for both Asura and Indra. This essentially made him into the second Sage of the Six Paths. From the time he entered the academy, he was the fastest learner second only to Shikazu Nara, Shikadai Nara's son. With his dōjutsu, he was the strongest asset to the Leaf which had crossed dimensions via Sasuke's Rinnegan and Space-Time Dōjutsu into the center of Edo Period Japan while bringing all their advanced technology with them. They set up shop outside of the city of Edo (the future Tokyo) below Mt. Fuji. Ryo's hobby is to practice in the mountains using Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, and Clairvoyance Sage Mode. Background The Birth of Triplets When Sarada became Hokage, she was overjoyed! She succeeded Naruto as Eighth Hokage. Her then-fiancè Boruto Uzumaki was at that time the strongest ninja in Konoha. Their friend and teammate Mitsuki was a jonin leader and led a team of 4. Early into her career, Sarada opened a portal using Sasuke's Rinnegan implanted in her left eye socket to go to a parallel world. There she established friendly connections but the shogun had to be put under genjutsu. Two years later, triplets were born. Shiena named them all Uchiha but when Ryo reached the age of 4 right before his entrance into the Academy, he changed his name to Hyuga, in respect of his grandmother. Academy Enlisted into the Academy at age 4, he was the fastest and speediest learner, mastering all jutsus in less than a year. A few months into his academy career, Ryo and Teizen were pulled out of class to the Five-Seal Barrier cave where the Five Kage and all Tailed Beasts. The Five Kage had agreed to seal half of each Tailed Beast in the twins. Upon seal completion, the twins awakened Six Paths Sage Mode. They returned to the village and a surprising commotion arose. Ryo and Teizen graduated from the academy a month later with Shiena following up another month later. Genin Team Inojin was assembled when Shiena graduated. They completed many missions easily. After completing 4 successful S-rank missions, they were recommended for the Chūnin Exams. The first exam, the written test, the trplets finished in 20 minutes. The second exam was held in the Forest of Death. They easily conquered the forest and this is where Ryo first used Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. The third test was a block match. Ryo and his siblings easily beat every promising genin in their block and were finally pitted against each other in the three-way final. After a bitter fight and a completely destroyed arena, Ryo arose victorious. Chūnin All three siblings were promoted and right after, news arrived that war had broken out in the parallel world. Although the siblings were not fully recovered, they took on the S-rank mission to investigate the war. Walking through the portal, they arrived in the ravaged city of Aomori. There, an evil clone of Mitsuki appeared. At first shocked at what they were seeing, they realized that this wasn't the Mitsuki they knew. They engaged him and while fighting, all three awakened a two-tomoe Sharingan and from there, the Senrigan awakened. They were being pushed back as Mitsuki could use Snake Sage Mode which is on par with their Six Paths Sage Mode combined with Tenseigan Chakra Mode. After a hard battle, Ryo and Teizen had successfully sealed Mitsuki inside of the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei. They returned home, another S-rank mission complete. Team Inojin was recommended for promotion to Jonin upon returning. Ryo took on a secret mission before he became a jonin and fell in love during it. Jōnin Ryo's time as a jonin were harsh. The First Hokkaido-Honshu War was brewing when he became a jonin. He was sent to the front lines as supreme commander of the allied forces fighting against the evil Mitsuki. Dueling with Mitsuki, Ryo awakened his Senrigan Burst Mode and used the Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira for the first time to which Mitsuki dodged. After a long and hard fight, Ryo emerged victorious using Horizon Meteor: Golden Scythe Reincarnation Explosion in his dimension. Almost the entire northern half of Japan was devastated and Ryo tirelessly, told his subordinates to go back through the portal. Abilities Chakra Ryo has massive chakra as he is a jinchuriki. At the age of 5, the Yin half of the nine Tailed Beasts were sealed into him granting him Six Paths Sage Mode. Later on, during his independent training in the mountains, he had combined the Six Paths Sage Mode and the Tenseigan Chakra Mode into one, the Six Paths Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He had an abnormal number of Truth-Seeking Ball; 30 in total. This is probably due to the abominable chakra reserves he has. Dōjutsu Essentially, Ryo is a Hyuga. He had the Byakugan from birth. However, he also is an Uchiha, a Senju and an Uzumaki. From his Uchiha blood a Sharingan was born. From him being the vessels of reincarnation for both Asura and Indra, the Tenseigan was born. Byakugan and Tenseigan Ryo's brother shares the same blood and genes as they are identical twins. So the maturation time for the Tenseigan was the same for the both of them. Ryo has a stronger Tenseigan as his resulted from Asura's and Indra's chakra. Once his Tenseigan matured, Ryo activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Tenseigan Chakra Mode Ryo's Tenseigan Chakra Mode grants him 15 Truth-Seeking Ball. He gains the appearance of a user of this chakra mode however, he has magatama on his forehead instead of a horn. Ryo can use a partial Chibaku Tensei in this mode. Sharingan Ryo's Sharingan awakened during his first encounter with Mitsuki. His Sharingan, along with his siblings is special. It is a magenta Tenseigan with tomoe. He unknowingly awakened his Senrigan at that time. However, he couldn't use the Tenseigan and the Sharingan simultaneously. After supposedly sealing Mitsuki with Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, Ryo went back to train with his siblings which upgraded the Sharingan to three tomoe. Mangekyō Sharingan The three siblings together awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan when their father died. The tomoe seal design is the same for all three: the outline of the Tenseigan, proof that it was there. Almost instantly, they could use the Amaterasu and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. Only Ryo and Teizen are able to use the genjutsus Tsukuyomi and Enhanced Tsukuyomi. They also awakened the Susanoo without any training: Ryo and Teizen conjured their Final Susanoo while Shiena conjured a Perfect Susanoo because she awakened a Rinnegan in both her eyes. They also discovered a new technique awakened in their eyes: the Kuraokami (NejiHyuga2). As its name suggests, this dojutsu allows the creation of unmeltable ice. =Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan = Ryo lost sight in his right eye when he put the entire country of Japan under the influence of the Enhanced Tsukuyomi. Teizen who still has some vision (as he overused Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi during the second battle with Mitsuki) insisted that they trade eyes. Their mother Sarada Uchiha performed the surgery with Shiena acting as the anesthesiologist. Through this the Eternal Mangekyō awakened. Since the two brother's tomoe seal were the same, nothing changed except that they regained their sight. =Rinnegan = The Rinnegan awakened in Ryo's left eye, Teizen's right eye and Shiena's left and right eye. The Rinnegan of the three siblings is also unique. The only difference between their Rinnegan and a normal Rinnegan is the fact that the Senrigan is superimposed on top of the first three rings of the Rinnegan. Due to having two Rinnegan, Shiena cannot use genjutsu except for Genjutsu: Rinnegan. Ryo can summon multiple Planetary Devastation cores akin to Madara Uchiha. Senrigan Main article - Senrigan The Senrigan is considered the second most powerful dōjutsu as it is the Sharingan and the Tenseigan both of prestigious lines. This dōjutsu gives you two chakra modes: Clairvoyance Sage Mode and Senrigan Burst Mode. Senrigan Sage Mode Main article - Clairvoyance Sage Mode The Senrigan Sage Mode is basically the heightened version of Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Just like Tenseigan Chakra Mode, you can infuse your Truthseeker Orbs with chakra which changes color to cyan green, red or magenta depending on the amount of chakra infused. =Senrigan Burst Mode = Attaining this mode apparently needs sudden emotion as shown when Ryo dispelled his Senrigan Sage Mode during the Battle of Dewa Province. His anger at Mitsuki probably subconsciously resulted in the awakening of Senrigan Burst Mode. This mode allows the user usage of the Six Paths: Ame-no-mihashira, the strongest barrier ninjutsu in existence. Ryo mastered his use of Senrigan Burst Mode when training with Kouwa, inventing many jutsus including, Yin Release: Infinite Darkness Technique and Yin Release: Sixteen Holy Bullets. Kenjutsu Ryo had inherited Sasuke's Sword of Kusanagi when he graduated from the academy. He always treasured the sword and took careful care of it. He always channels Chidori into the blade so that it never gets nicked. Ryo was exceptional in kenjutsu, on par with Sasuke when he lost his arm. He always trained with three swords with the Kusanagi Sword in his left hand. He invented and perfected the Three-Sword Style from the age of 8. He always thought of his three swords as the claws of a dragon so he named most of his techniques for parts of a dragon such as, Three-Sword Style: Dragon Claw. Nature Transformation Ryo's nature transformation is said to be on par with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. His jutsus are all versatile as he can easily combine Rasengan and Chidori into Wind and Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral in the same hand although he often forms it in both hands then combines them. Upon awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ryo obtained the Kuraokami, a dojutsu that enables the use of unmeltable ice, the antipode of Amaterasu. Even if they are opposites, he could use them simultaneously effectively such as Blaze-Ice Release: Flaming Ice Dragon. Personality Ryo is a very likable person even though he is in a taboo relationship with his sister. The villagers accept it except that they won't allow them to have any sexual relations. Ryo likes his sister and he has a crush on Haruka, the girl they discovered at the slopes of Mt. Fuji. However, on the last mission before Ryo gets promoted to Jonin, he meets another girl who stole his heart: the infamous Sokudo hailing from Kirigakure. They successfully complete the mission but at the cost of becoming lovers. They haven't seen each other for a year and when finally meeting, they both became very drunk and slept together. Nine months later, an adorable baby girl arrived at Ryo's front door. Part I The Academy and Stuff Ryo and his siblings were entered into the Academy at age 4, the youngest ever. They were the fastest learners in Academy history. Their teacher was Shikadai and he was impressed about them. When asked who they would want to spend their last day with, Ryo answered with his best friend, Shikaki Nara, Shikadai's son. The Sealing of the Tailed Beasts A few months into, the brothers were called out of class. Inside of the Five-Seal Barrier cavern, the tailed beasts and the Five Kage were gathered. There, all nine Tailed Beasts were sealed inside the brothers using the Four Symbols Seal. Once Kurama was sealed, both brothers awakened Six Paths Sage Mode. Upon returning, the villagers were questioning their new looks and abilities. Ryo awakened fifteen Truth-Seeking Balls with his Six Paths Sage Mode while Teizen awakened ten. That entire day, their Six Paths Sage Mode was constantly active so the brothers looked like royalty carrying their shakujōs. S-Rank Mission: Eliminate the Torrent Group Once Team Inojin was formed, they were assigned an S-rank mission. The objective is to eradicate a powerful gang threatening Edo. The gang called themselves Torrent Group. Ryo activated his Tenseigan and searched through the portal for any presence. He felt nothing and stepped through the portal keeping his eyes peeled. He scattered his special kunais around. Two seconds later, he barely dodged a barrage of kunais coming from the left. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Ryo yelled, sending a flaming ball of hell in that direction. Teizen followed suit, "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" "Water Style: Azure Dragon Jutsu!" Shiena shouted. All three jutsus combined and mostly cancelled each other out. Ryo scolded his siblings, "Hey! Don't get in my way!" Teizen retorted, "It's Shiena's fault for using water!" Shiena got up and punched Teizen, "Your fault for using wind!" Another voice broke the argument: "Seriously, they sent kids to eliminate us? Konoha must have a shortage of shinobi to send out kids." Ryo immediately activated Six Paths Sage Mode and created a small Tailed Beast Bomb then chucked it.Huh... This kid's good, the voice thought. "Not bad," he said, dodging the bomb and watching it explode behind him, "Counter this if you can! Fire Style: Great Flame Destroyer." Ryo yelled to his siblings, "Get behind me!" Sticking a giant chakra arm out, he contained the fireball. Ryo reacted too slow to what happened next. The enemy closed in from the left side. Teizen pushed his brother hard, activated his Six Paths Sage Mode and crossed weapons: rod to kunai. Ryo said, "Thanks, Teizen." Teizen yelled, "Never mind that. Look out!" A rectangular prism formed and quickly descended on the siblings. "Flying Raijin Jutsu!" Ryo yelled, teleporting himself and his siblings out of jutsu range. All three activated Tenseigan Chakra Mode. "Silver Helical Explosion!" they shouted, creating a typhoon of wind. The forest they were in was uprooted and blown away. The dust cleared and applause rang out. "Tenseigan Chakra Mode. As expected from the Siblings of Konoha. Excellent. The thing that surprises me is the fact you could use Six Paths Sage Mode." Ryo threw a Rasenshuriken and channeled his Chidori through it. Just an added bonus, Ryo used Fire Style: Linear Flame Attack. The Next Mission: Investigate Iwagakure Chūnin Exams Role Plays The Marriage of the Eon Main article - The Marriage of the Eon The Weirdest Acquaintance Main article - The Weirdest Acquaintance Ryo and his siblings were relaxing when they heard terrible news of a rogue ninja in the mountains. They immediately left to investigate. The rogue was Kouwa. Upon encountering him, they engaged him but were soon overpowered. Ryo surrendered on the note that he doesn't hurt his siblings. Kouwa then invited them to his village to train the three siblings. After a year of training, Shiena reveals that she has fallen in love with Kouwa and plans her marriage with him. The Star Crusade Main article - The Star Crusade Team Inojin were the last through the portal. They stumbled through the portal and collapsed from exhaustion in the forest. They awoke at night and began wandering through it. They arrived in Hoshigakure and collapsed again. This time, they awoke in a bedroom. An unknown face introduced himself as the Fifth Hoshikage. Two Friends: Battle for Love Main article - Two Friends: Battle for Love Ryo heard news that Sokudo is going to marry his best friend, Toku. Upon hearing this, Ryo challenged Toku to a duel. Quotes *(To his mother) - So... Teizen and I will house the Tailed Beasts? *(To villagers when asked about Six Paths Sage Mode) - Oh this? We're just sheltering the Tailed Beasts in our bodies. *(Upon graduating) - I guess I'm a genin now? Great. *(Upon entering Chunin Exams) - Well, I guess I'll ''actually ''try. *(Chunin Exam Round 2) - This might be a cinch! *(Chunin Exam Round 3) - A block batte? I might fight against my siblings at this rate! *(Three-way Final) - I knew it! Well, Teizen, Shiena, fight your hardest! *(Upon promotion to chunin) - Well, now I'm a chunin. Fun. *(To Evil Mitsuki) - Who are you?! Why are you Mitsuki?! *(To Haruka when discovered) - You look familiar. Come, I'll bring you to safety. *(To Haruka before waging war) - You need to stay here. *casts Genjutsu: Sharingan* Stay safe. Trivia *I had the idea to create this character back in 2015 but didn't know what to make of his concept. *Ryo's Databook **His favorite food is Ramen **His least favorite food is ironically, sushi. **His favorite drink is water. **His least favorite drink is practically everything else. **His favorite pastime is training in the mountains. **His favorite hobby is to spar with his siblings. **Ryo had a crush on his sister, Shiena Uchiha, since they were 4 but completely forgot about her when he met Haruka Haru. **Ryo and Haruka had a child together at 18 years old. **Ryo soon forgot about Haruka when he met Sokudo and had a daughter with her. **Ryo had officially completed 40 missions: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 23 A-rank, and 7 S-rank. Category:Fanfiction